Lunch Shift
by MissusPatches
Summary: Two members of the Planet Express crew are 'caught in the act' during lunch break. One shot. Leeler.


**A/N:**

'Ello again! Well, I figure that since I submitted the first pic-inspired fic I did, I may as well submit this one, too.

Again, the pairing is _Leeler _(Bender x Leela), and also again, there is a link in my profile to the pic that inspired this, capeesh? ;}

There's more interaction between the two characters in this story, as well as a third mysteriousss char :0 Also, it's more humourous I think. I had more fun writing this one than the other, heh B:

Yep, well that's all I have to say. Enjoy~

* * *

–**Lunch Shift– **

**-Leela POV-**

"Couldn't you have picked a more_ romantic_ setting?"

"Hey! You're a human and I'm a robot and we've just ditched our unsuspecting coworkers on our lunch shift to consummate our secret urges in privacy! This is _forbidden love_ here - chicks dig this stuff!"

"True, but... a broom closet?"

Bender was standing in the door way of the Janitor's closet, one metallic hand on the doorknob, the other gesturing for her to step inside. Leela was hovering about a foot away, her arms folded, clearly unimpressed.

"What ? It may not be the swankiest place in town, but it'll do!" He paused, "Heyy...you're not chickening out, are you?"

It was now he who crossed his arms, nonchalant. Leela's expression switched to indignation.

"I–"

"Figures! You soft, squishy meatbags are always makin' promises you can't keep! And I thought you meant it when you said you wanted to _'better understand a robot's anatomy'_. Never mind, eh?"

Whistling, the robot made to casually stroll away from the cyclops and the open closet. She quickly grabbed his arm.

"No! I mean, _yes_– but..." Blushing now, Leela bit her lip. She hadn't meant it that way when she'd said it, and certainly not so soon...! After all, they'd just accepted the fact that they had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship– no need to rush things!

But she had to admit: the risk of getting caught, the underhandedness of their strange relationship... it tempted her in a way that was hard to resist. And she _was_ curious...

She could see that Bender had her and he knew it, too. The ship captain longed to wipe that smug look off of the manbot's face– and she knew just how she wanted to do it.

On the brink of giving in, she pulled out her last piece of skepticism.

"But what if they come back?"

He simply waved an arm, as if brushing her quarry aside.

" Pfft, nah! I convinced them to take Zoidberg with them. They'll be out for hou - whoa!"

Bender had barely finished talking before Leela had forcefully shoved him into the closet with one hand, pulled the door shut with the other, and finally thrust her arms around his neck, her lips already vigorously pressing kisses to his mouth guard. He grinned triumphantly.

"Now that's more like it... ow!"

She'd socked him in the head. He got the message.

Smirking as best a robot could, he snaked his right arm around her waist and cupped the back of her head with his left hand, his metal fingers combing through her newly let-down purple locks. Leela responded with a content sigh, the week-long tension in her body ebbing away at last as she pressed herself into the smooth, cool metal of Bender's front, her eye sliding shut with pleasure...

**-Elsewhere in Planet Express-**

Looking positively adorable in his little red cape, the tiny, black alien toddled around the sunny hallways of Planet Express. His third eye peered from side to side, up and down like a periscope and he stopped to lick himself.

He was not as innocent as his appearance conveyed: he was actually an agent of another alien race across the galaxy, on duty to prevent the universe from being thrown out of its natural order by keeping a close watch on 'The Chosen One', a being who's actions could determine the fate of all that was. The said 'Chosen One' also happened to be a dolt from the 21st Century who tried to make frozen pizza by sticking the pies into the bread slots of a toaster. Really, it was a miracle that existence was still intact.

But anyways, no one knew about his true identity, which was why he was free to eat Kibbles 'N Snouts and parade around in a diaper– the latter of which he was engaging in right now.

Wait. What were those sounds? The small creature paused. It sounded like something was shuffling about... in the janitor's closet! Everyone was out to lunch and Scruffy hadn't been in there in years. Who could be occupying it now – and why ?

It was when he positioned his minuscule self in front of the closet in question that he recognized a muffled voice that was coming from inside.

It was his human owner, Leela! But what was she doing in a janitor's closet during her precious lunch hour?

Hang on. There was someone else in there with her... but who? Was she okay??

It was time to get to the bottom of this!

Using his years of training as a space agent, the undercover alien pet propelled himself upwards to grab hold of the doorknob and pulled the closet open to startled gasps from the inhabitants. He landed firmly on his feet, waddled to the other side of the door, and beheld one of the last things he'd ever thought he'd see.

"N-Nibbler!"

"Huh? Hey! What's the little pest doing here? Shoo!"

It was Leela alright, and she was with the robot. Bender, wasn't it?

Well, it wouldn't take a whale biologist to figure out what they'd been doing– the two were in a tangle on the closet floor; lipstick marks covered Bender's face and Leela was panting a little, the colour rising in her cheeks. The manbot seemed irritated at the interruption; Leela looked just plain stunned.

It'd seem suspicious if he'd just walked away, so Nibbler did what his pet-instincts told him would be appropriate for this type of situation: he attacked.

"AAGGH! MY ASS!"

"Oh, Nibbler– not _again_!"

By the time they'd managed to wrench the little alien from where he'd oh-so-heartily sunk his teeth into Bender's crotch-plate, the others had returned– and sooner than they'd thought.

It was actually lucky that Nibbler had interfered when he had: Zoidberg hadn't gone into the restaurant with the others after all. The lobster doctor had gotten distracted by a passing sandwich cart and chased after it instead. No one had seen him since, but they knew he'd turn up sometime as he always did.

Needless to say, their secret meeting was ruined. But no matter– there would be other lunch shifts, right?


End file.
